Mi vida con Hisashi Mitsui
by laakatoo
Summary: Haruko x Mitsui!... denle una oportunidad, acepto sugerencias, reclamos, críticas, saludos, etc, etc, etc. Espero que les guste.
1. Prologo

"Mi vida con Hisashi Mitsui"

Prologo:

Ser miembro de la familia Akagi significa muchas cosas, como ser responsable en los estudios, por ende destacarse en todas las materias en la escuela. Ser bueno en los deportes que le interesen, como obligación a un Akagi le debe interesar por lo menos un deporte. Y en el debe esforzarse al máximo, dar lo mejor de si en cada segundo del entrenamiento, y si no es lo suficientemente bueno, dedicarse a entrenar fuera de clases o del trabajo un tiempo, sin descuidar la familia.

La familia: un Akagi debe ser respetuoso con los mayores, ayudarlos si es que lo necesitan, pero sin dejarse pasar a llevar. Debe confiar en su entorno familiar, e intentar mantener la mejor relación posible con su familia. Pero esto no es solo con la familia, sino que también va afectar a toda la sociedad que los rodee. Especialmente con sus amigos.

Los amigos: los amigos para los Akagi son realmente importantes, se les ha educado a cada uno de los Akagi para quererlos y ayudarlos cuando le necesiten, además de cuidarlos como si fueses un tesoro. A todos sus amigos quererlos de igual manera y no dejarse pasar a llevar por ellos, si es una mala junta intentar llevarlo "por el camino bueno" (si es que así se puede decir), y si es que esto no se puede o resulta, intentar separarse de él o ella. Pero sin dejar de preocuparse por ellos. En el caso de que este amigo se convierta en una especie de enemigo, intentar mantenerlo lo más cerca posible. Los Akagi son completamente seguidores de aquel famoso dicho que dice: "Mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero aún más a tus enemigos". Esto se les enseña desde nacimiento a todos los Akagi, en esto se incluye Takenori y Haruko.

Por eso el joven Takenori Akagi (Akagi Takenori como le dicen en japonés) no dudó ni un segundo en compartir su casa con el joven alero de su equipo Shohoku, cuando este le confesó que lo habían echado de su hogar. El chico de la misma edad que Takenori, quien es uno de los titulares del equipo, y que se caracteriza por ser un excelente tirador, sobretodo de triples. Además de ser su mejor amigo junto con Kogure, de su misma edad.

Aunque Hisashi no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la decisión Takenori, porque era uno de sus mejores amigos y no quería arruinar su amistad con él, ya que compartirían la mayor cantidad de tiempo, incluso más de lo que fuera necesario. El solo le había pedido dormir en los camarines o el gimnasio en donde jugaban basquetbol, obviamente con el compromiso de limpiar los lugares antes de los entrenamientos, pero su capitán insistió en que se fuera a vivir con él. Lo convenció con el discurso de que era inhumano que un ser viviente habitara en tales condiciones, y que si no aceptaba su amistad terminaría. Así que llegaron al acuerdo de que solo viviría ahí por un mes, aprovechando así de que sus padres tomarían unas vacaciones por todo el mes en que Mitsui Hisashi (más conocido como Hisashi Mitsui) habitaría en el hogar de los Akagi. Y que al parecer Haruko Akagi estaba de acuerdo. Por eso, el lunes luego del entrenamiento, Mitsui comenzaría a vivir con ellos.

Pero lo que no sabían era que Haruko y Mitsui terminarían teniendo algo más que una amistad en este tiempo, y que a Takenori no le agradaría mucho esto. Pero todo eso comenzará en el próximo capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado mi comienzo, dejen reviews, comentarios, criticas, regaños, sugerencias, etc.

Bye bye

Laa_katoo


	2. la espera

Capitulo 1: "La espera"

El horario de clases se hizo muy lento, especialmente para Hisashi, la verdad es que solamente había ido a la casa de su capitán, y no sabía como debía comportarse como llegará. Pero también tenía unas ansias enormes de irse de la casa en la que lo habían echado hace unos días.

Las clases siempre la habían parecido aburridas, pero esta vez eran mucho más aburridas que de costumbre, seguramente era por lo especial que era este día pare él. Solo quería que llegara la hora del receso para ir a practicar baloncesto en su escuela.

Sus amigos lo habían notado diferente, pero no le tomaron importancia, "seguramente es algo relacionado con el baloncesto" pensaban muchos de ellos, pero ninguno sabía lo que realmente le sucedía. Y tampoco estaban muy interesados en averiguarlo.

Finalmente llego la hora del receso, la actuación de Hisashi en la cancha de basketball fue maravillosa, sencillamente notable. Se notaba realmente que aún seguía siendo una estrella para el baloncesto, y que eso no había cambiado en nada durante sus años de ausencia. Y tampoco cambiaría por lo visto. Hisashi era realmente un genio con respecto a este deporte, y nadie podía discutir nada sobre eso, ya que sabían que era verdad.

Las horas de entrenamiento, como siempre se le hacían demasiado cortas. A la hora de jugar ya no le importaba nada más que la pelota y el equipo, no le interesaba a él ni a los demás jugadores el cansancio físico que nacía desde el interior de su cuerpo, ni siquiera le prestaban atención a los ruidos exteriores, los gritos de las chicas hacia los jugadores (especialmente Kaede Rukawa), las quejas de Sakuragi cuando Akagi lo regañaba, generalmente acompañado de un fuerte coscorrón que lo hacia entrar en razón, los gritos de los jóvenes amigos de Sakuragi, a veces incluso de sus amigos, ni a los golpes, insultos y roces que sucedían durante el partido.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, por ello todos los jugadores del equipo tuvieron que someterse a otra pesada jornada escolar durante la tarde, en el caso de Mitsui a unas cuantas pruebas, que seguramente iba a reprobar, pero eso no importaba siempre y cuando pudiera seguir entrenando, y pudiera verle las caras de asombro a sus familiares cuando fuera a buscar sus cosas para trasladarse a la casa de su amigo, su mejor amigo.

Al fin la jornada escolar termino, gran alivio para todos, gran felicidad para él, tendría que entrenar de nuevo, como todos los días después de clases. Y luego se dirigiría hacia su ex casa para ir a buscar sus pertenencias.

Así fue como se volvió a lucir en la cancha, se dirigió hacia su ex casa, vacío por completo su ex habitación y se encamino hacia la casa de su mejor amigo, desde a partir de es día su casa, su hogar. No podrían imaginar lo feliz que se encontraba Mitsui por aquel cambio, no podrían imaginar la sorpresa que le tenían preparada los Akagi, no podrían imaginar las ansias que tenía Mitsui en llegar a su nuevo hogar, y las ganas que tenía de entrenar con su amigo esa noche, como se lo habían prometido cuando Akagi acepto recibirlo en su casa.

Por fin la espera había terminado.


	3. Chapter 3

lamento la espera, pero he estado ocupada con pruebas... bueno al fin sali de vacaciones y aquie les traigo el 2 capi, sigan lellendo y dejando reviews en el otro episodio les contare la reacción de Haruko ante tal noticia

* * *

Capitulo 2: "Primera semana: El accidente"

Los primeros días todo había salido perfecto, todos estaban de acuerdo con esto. En la cancha el comportamiento de Hisashi y Akagi había cambiado bastante, y el número catorce estaba realmente feliz, eso se notaba a leguas. Hasta la pequeña Haruko había sufrido cambios, anteriormente casi no hablaba con el joven peliazul, se llevaban bien, pero casi no se dirigían la palabra, pero ahora era todo diferente ahora hablaban en todos los descansos (recreo). No solo eso, se iban juntos hacia la casa de los Akagi, ya que ambos chicos consideraban que era muy peligroso para una chica caminar sola esa distancia (la casa de los Akagi no queda precisamente cerca de su escuela). Pero al tercer día de la llegada de Mitsui a la casa de Haruko algo paso.

Takenori recibió una llamada urgente de sus padres, se encontraban en el hospital de Nueva York, este sin pensarlo dejo a Hisashi a cargo de la casa y se marchó, eso sin que la joven Haruko supiera nada de lo ocurrido, Takenori le explico con todo detalle a Hisashi lo que había ocurrido para que este le explicara a su hermana. Y ahora, en este preciso momento eso es lo que intentaba hacer el alero do Shohoku.

Había llevado a la joven a una feria cercana a la casa de los Akagi, y ahora se encontraban saboreando unos deliciosos helados. Era una calurosa noche de primavera, aunque parecía verano, el cielo se encontraba despejado y las estrellas iluminaban las calles. Mitsui se encontraba sentado en una banca, la joven a su lado, pero él no la había llevado ahí para disfrutar el panorama, lamentablemente tenía que informarle lo que había sucedido. Aunque no le agradaba nada aquella tarea.

Haruko, yo debo contarte algo-. Comenzó el joven alero-. Tu hermano en este momento se encuentra viajando en un avión hacia Nueva York.

¿Por qué?-. Cuestiono la chica.

Porque… el avión en que viajaban tus padres ha tenido un accidente-. Comenzó el muchacho, al oír esto los ojos de la chica comenzaron a nublarse, de ellos empezaron a escurrir lágrimas. El joven, que no estaba acostumbrado a ver a chicas llorar solo atino a abrazarla-. Lo llamaron de urgencia, dentro de unas semanas tendrás que irte hacia donde esta tu hermano, yo me quedare cuidando tu hogar-. El joven ahora acariciaba los largos cabellos de la chica.-. tu hermano te avisara si es que pasa algo, en este momento están estables, pero aún corren peligro.


	4. más linda

Capítulo 3: "Más linda"

Las lágrimas no se detenían y eso estaba desesperando a Hisashi, la comprendía, si sus padres tuvieran un accidente en el otro lado del mundo él también se pondría así. Pero era un hombre, un hombre de esos que no pueden ver a una mujer llorar, no lo soporta.

Su cabeza estaba trabajando como loca, intentando encontrar alguna distracción para entretener a la chica y que no siguiera llorando, pero no se le ocurría nada, nada de acuerdo con su presupuesto.

_"Pensar en lo que les gusta a las chicas es muy complicado, lo que no es caro en gay"_-. Se dijo el joven-. _"Tal vez debería pensar en lo que a mi me gusta, eso me ayudaría un poco en calmarme, y puede que Haruko y yo tengamos algo en común"_

Apenas termino de analizar sus pensamientos se le ocurrió la mejor idea de todas: "basketball". Conocía una cancha cerca del parque que no era demasiado cara, podría rentarla una media hora, y así distraer a la joven que aún lloraba en sus brazos.

Se paró rápidamente con una sonrisa en la cara-. Hey Haruko-chan, ya no llores-. Poso sus manos en su mentón para que la chica lo mirara-. ¿Te gustaría que este maestro del baloncesto te enseñara un par de trucos? Así ustedes podrán mejorar en su equipo, y la escuela podrá estar feliz de sus campeonas.

sin esperar respuesta, la cogió de la mano y la llevo corriendo a la cancha, aprovechando de que las ropas que llevaban no eran nada formales, la haría sonreír a toda costa. La chica se dejo llevar, no quería seguir dando lástima, además desde hace tiempo que quería mejorar en el baloncesto, para así poder pasar a las nacionales femeninas.

El partido comenzó, por supuesto que el alero fue más rápido, pero la Akagi no se quedaba atrás. _"Debe ser algo de los genes"_-. Pensó el muchacho, pero aún así no le costo vencerla.

Luego de 25 minutos se encontraban los dos cansados en el suelo de la cancha, el partido había estado muy reñido, la chica lo dio todo y Mitsui que no dio más energía de la que creía. Las lágrimas ya se habían secado, y las risas llenaban la cancha de baloncesto.

Sabes Haruko-chan, te vez más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras-. Comentó el joven sin pensarlo, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el capi, disculpen el atraso... por favor comenten

atte

laa_katoo


	5. AVISO

**AVISO:**

****Primero que nada, lo siento por la demora, se que no es excusa, pero tuve un bloqueo y falta de tiempo, ya que este año salí del colegio y di la PSU, además del ingreso a la universidad... pero adivinen que

**ME COMPRE UN COMPUTADOR**

****trabaje y gracias a mi madre que me pago el 50% mientras el otro lo auspicie yo...

este es mi blog lectores míos, prometo subir cada una de las historias que estan haca, modificadas claro esta las que no me gustan y en el caso de "Enmascarado" no se si terminarla ¿Qué opinan?

por el momento voy subiendo lo que queda terminare cada una de las historia en ese link, tenganme un poco más de paienca, se los ruego

**QUE SEA UN LINDO AÑO PARA USTEDES!**


End file.
